


Let Your Heart Be Light

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray invites Fraser to the Vecchio home for his first Christmas in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/gifts).



> Many thanks to thursday_next for help and suggestions. And thank you Jodie - this was a joy to write.

Ray worked his way through the house, dodging well-meaning aunts, cousins who’d had one too many cups of eggnog, Frannie in a mistletoe headband (and seriously, Ray really needed to have another talk with her about coming on too strong), and a riot of kids in the process. But no matter where he looked – no Benny. A chance glance out the kitchen window was how he finally spotted his friend, sitting alone on the stairs of the back porch. He watched Fraser staring out at the night sky for a minute before going out to join him. 

He regretted the lack of a coat as soon as he opened the door, but there was no way he was fighting his way to the front closet for one. Fraser, of course, seemed unaffected by the cold, sitting comfortably in jeans and a sweater. Ray was sure Fraser knew he was there; the burst of noise that spilled from the house when he opened the door was a dead giveaway. But he stayed where he was, eyes on the stars. 

“Watching for Saint Nick?” Ray asked after a minute. “Pretty sure his M.O. is waiting until we’re all asleep for his yearly breaking and entering.”

Fraser shifted on the stairs to look at Ray before answering. “I’ve been to the North Pole, Ray. I can assure you that there are no elves, nor is there a castle workshop.”

Ray filed that away for later, because really, that was a story he wanted to hear. “Yeah, and magic is just science we haven’t figured out yet,” he harrumphed as he sat on the steps next to Fraser. “Come on, Benny, where’s your imagination? Your sense of wonder? Didn’t you ever stay up way too late hoping for a glimpse of a sleigh in the sky? Weren’t you ever a little kid?”

“Of course I was, Ray,” Fraser replied all too formally. “I’m a human being, not some automaton kept in a box until needed.”

Ray rolled his eyes as he answered. “Not what I meant and you know it. I just thought you’d be more into this, that’s all.” When Fraser remained silent, he went on. “I mean, you’re big on old-fashioned stuff and tradition, right?” He nudged Fraser. “Right?” After a moment, Fraser nodded.

“Okay, so this should be right up your alley. So why are you out here alone instead of inside where all the fun is?”

Fraser looked down at his clasped hands and Ray waited, hoping Fraser’s answer wouldn’t involve Inuit legends or bizarre cases he’d worked back in Canada.

“I don’t mean to be a Scrooge, Ray, honestly,” he said quietly. “It’s just… when I was growing up, holidays weren’t so much celebrated as briefly acknowledged. That is, we had Christmas, though yes it was a bush and not a tree that we decorated, and the few presents exchanged were all very practical. My grandparents didn’t see the need for a big fuss, or for having me believe the gifts were from anyone but them.”

Ray refrained from commenting on how crappy that sounded. “So coming here is pretty different, huh?”

“Very. And not in a bad way, I assure you,” he added quickly. “But I’m afraid I’m finding it all a bit overwhelming.”

“Wouldn’t be a Vecchio gathering if it wasn’t, trust me,” Ray said, chuckling. “You aren’t the only one feeling that way.”

“But I am the only one out here,” Fraser pointed out. “Well, until you came to join me, that is.”

“That’s because you’re the only one who doesn’t realize it is _cold_ out here,” Ray teased, pleased to see a small smile lift the corner of Fraser’s mouth. “Is it really that much crazier than when you come for dinner?” 

“I suppose not,” Fraser replied. “But I’m not – I don’t feel so out of place then.” He looked up to meet Ray’s gaze, his expression turning serious. “This is a _family_ gathering, Ray.”

“More than one definition of family, Benny,” Ray was quick to reply. “And if you don’t think you fit mine, you haven’t been paying attention.” When Fraser didn’t respond, Ray nudged him again, a little harder than last time. “You think I’d put up with all the crazy stuff you do otherwise? And I’m not even going to mention the crazy stuff you get _me_ to do.”

Fraser was looking at his hands again, but Ray could see the smile had reappeared, wider this time. “I stand corrected, Ray.”

“Okay then.” Ray slapped his knees and stood up, brushing porch dust off of his pants. “All right, Benton Fraser-slash-honorary-Vecchio, what do you say I sneak back in, grab us some warm grub, and we camp out here on the porch until it’s time for Mass?”

“Are you sure?”

Just then there was a shout and a crash inside; Ray winced. “Add it to the crazy idea list, though I’m gonna try and snag at least a scarf before I come back out. Besides, you’re right – it’s total chaos in there.” He looked up at the stars. “I think maybe I’d like to see what a silent night is like for once.” He grinned at Fraser and started for the door. “So, any requests?”

“Whatever you bring will be fine, thank you kindly. Oh, but would you mind checking on Diefenbaker? I’m afraid he’s going to overindulge.”

Ray thought back to the last time he’d seen Dief, strategically positioned near the kids’ table, all puppy dog eyes and waiting for someone to ‘accidentally’ drop some food. “Yeah, pretty sure it’s too late to worry about that, but I’ll see what I can do. Don’t expect me to get him out here, though. Pretty sure the kids have adopted him as their favorite new toy.”

Fraser sighed and shook his head. Ray didn’t bother hiding his grin. He was pretty sure the mutt had guaranteed himself extra exercise time at the very least, but better Dief than him. Taking a deep breath to ready himself, Ray reached for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and looked back. “Hey, Benny?”

Fraser looked up. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ray said with a smile.

Fraser smiled back, warm and genuine. “Merry Christmas, Ray.”


End file.
